


Leather Jacket

by sugarainbows



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Awkwardness, Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Shy Han Jisung | Han
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2020-04-06 20:22:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19069990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarainbows/pseuds/sugarainbows
Summary: Jisung complains about being cold maybe a bit too loudly.





	Leather Jacket

"Felix, you're my best friend, but right now I hate you so much!" Jisung whines as he hugs his own arms closer to his chest.

 

Felix only laughs, continuing to walk.

 

"Why are you laughing, you brat? My ass is literally freezing and you find it funny? And all for your stupid crush..."

 

"I don't have a crush on him!" Felix protests, even though just half heartedly. "I'm just taking my very early morning walk in the park in order to make the most out of it, like a very normal person."

 

Jisung glares at him. "Yeah, the most out of it being Changbin doing squats."

 

"Shut up!" Felix nudges him playfully, hoping that they haven't talked too loudly. At least not loud enough for the said male to hear them. "Why didn't you take a jacket with you anyway?"

 

Jisung groans, wanting nothing more than to punch his best friend right now. Preferably in the face. "Maybe because someone dragged me right out of the bed and I didn't have time to do anything at all!"

 

Felix smiles sheepishly, doing heart signs at the older. "You know I love you the most, Sungie~"

 

Jisung snorts, rolling his eyes at his best friend's antics. "You owe me big time. I'll go sit on that bench. Shout when you're done drooling over that guy."

 

He leaves before hearing Felix's reply, all grumpy and whiny.

 

  
"Great, this bench is cold, too. I'm gonna freeze to death, that's it, that's how I die." He mumbles, hugging himself tighter. "Stupid, stupid cold weather."

 

As he continues cursing at everything surrounding him, he fails to notice the figure walking towards him.

 

Only when the said person coughs, in order to get Jisung's attention, does the latter finally look into their direction.

  
He's met with a leather jacket, since the guy is holding it out right in front of Jisung.

 

"Here, take this and stop complaining. It'll keep you warm." Is all the stranger says.

 

"Wh- How-?" Jisung is left speechless.

 

"You're not being as quiet as you think you are." The grey haired guy smirks, not being able to contain a soft chuckle.

 

He sits down right next to Jisung, turning to look at him. The dark haired boy feels how the breath is being knocked out of his chest at how unexpectedly handsome this guy looks.

 

It's six in the morning, what the hell is he looking so good for?

 

"Are you going to take it or are you gonna keep checking me out?" The stranger smirks as he leans his back against the bench.

 

"I... I can't." Finally, Jisung returns to earth. "What will you do without it?"

 

"Don't worry, I don't get cold so easily. It's obvious that you're in need of it more than I am right now."

 

"But it's yours, how can I just take it..." Jisung seems confused.

 

"Let's say that you're borrowing it." Minho says, placing his leather jacket on Jisung's lap. "Give me your phone." He demands and Jisung complies without thinking twice. "Done, you have my number now. Text me when you want to return it."

 

Jisung doesn't have too much to say as the other helps him put the jacket on. "Th-Thanks, um...?"

 

"My name's Minho. Also, you're stuttering quite a lot. I'll assume it's because you're too cold." The other laughs, and god it's so endearing that Jisung can't help but smile because of it.

 

Again, Jisung doesn't really know what to say other than: "Yeah..."

 

"Anyway, I have to leave now, but hopefully I'll see you later? You know, to get my jacket back?"

 

Jisung nods as he continues to stare at him. Only when Minho gets up does the other react.

 

"But what if I don't want to give your jacket back?"

 

Great, out of everything he could have said, he chose to blurt this out. Now Minho's probably gonna think he's some kind of idiot thief and at this hour he may as well be on-

 

"Well, with or without the jacket, I want to see you again." He smiles for the nth time and honestly Jisung is already 99,9% in love with him.

 

"Okay, yeah, cool..." Jisung seems to be malfunctioning again.

 

With a small wave, Minho leaves the dark haired boy there, who's staring intently at his back.

 

"Dude, he was so hot!" Felix exclaims, appearing out of nowhere. "But you were so embarrassing, god, I couldn't even look at you."

 

"S-Shut up!" Jisung whispers, still mesmerized as he takes a better look at Minho's jacket and smiles.

 

At least he wasn't cold anymore.  
But he didn't know if it was thanks to the jacket or Minho's smile.

 

* * *

 

Later that day he calls Minho, but this time, fortunately, he talks with more confidence. Jisung has a wide grin plastered on his face throughout the whole conversation, but Minho doesn't need to know that.

 

So, in the end, let's just say that Felix dragging him at ungodly hours in the park just to stalk his crush has an unexpected outcome - a very hot and kind boyfriend, that's it.


End file.
